


Living On The Railways

by partyghoul



Series: The Kids From Yesterday [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyghoul/pseuds/partyghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping Monroeville, Gerard has to make some harsh decisions. He finds a band of misfits that take him in and turn him to a life of crime in order to support their way of living. When his closest of friends question how he manages to make so much money, Gerard simply says; "You don't know a thing about my sins, how the misery begins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How The Misery Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know a thing about my sins,  
> How the misery begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Heaven Help Us" by My Chemical Romance

               

               Gerard sat in his usual seat on the 5:00 train. He looked at all the lonely people scattered around him. _'Why are they so pathetic looking? I doubt they've got it that bad,'_ he thought bitterly. _'They haven't gone through half as much as I have. Selfish, self-absorbed morons.'_

               He was torn away from his thoughts when the conductor asked to see his ticket. Gerard sighed and reached into his pocket before pulling out the crumpled up piece of paper. The greying man took the ticket, punched a hole in it, and moved on without another word. Once he was left alone again, Gerard closed his eyes in an attempt to get some rest before he made it home.

 

* * *

               Not twenty minutes later, the train pulled into the familiar station. Gerard grabbed his messenger bag and stepped off before starting his way down the forgotten city streets. This part of town had really gone to shit since he was a kid; the roads weren't taken care of, almost all of the street lamps were burnt out, and the only people who occupied the neighborhood were gangsters and homeless hood rats.

               He should be scared to be walking alone in such a desolate place. He was skinnier than most guys his age; smaller, too. The only thing he had going for him was his reputation. In places like this, respect means everything. Sure, he wasn't on top of the food chain either way, but Gerard had earned a name for himself; Dr. Death. He knew it was cheesy, but he hadn't picked it out himself, the name just sort of...happened.

               As he turned onto his old, abandoned street, Gerard remembered when he first found his current home. It was all by chance, really. He was lost, desperate, and out of ideas. But we'll get to that later.

               Gerard found himself walking past the over-grown yard with the barbed wire fence lining it. He peered up at the old, abandoned-looking building he'd come to love and, at the same time, loathe. It looked like a prison, but he was used to that. He walked up to the porch and sat on the steps, not ready to go inside.

               It's been seven years since he escaped Monroeville. Seven long, hard, unforgiving years. Since he made it out, Gerard's done his best to improve his situation. He worked odd jobs and helped clean up the place he and Ray had found. Things even started to look brighter for a while. But, he could never forgive himself for letting the young boy he'd come to love die. He did his best to protect Frank, but, in the end, he failed, like always.

               Gerard sighed and pulled out his smashed pack of cigarettes before lighting up. Smoking calmed him; let him drift away for a while. He inhaled the poisonous, sweet smoke and let it out in slow puffs, letting the burning in his lungs linger. By the time he finished smoking, it was getting dark. He took a deep breath and smashed the butt of his cigarette under his shoe. _'Guess I better put on my happy face,'_ he thought as he stood up and knocked on the door.

               Seconds later, the door swung open and Gerard was pulled inside the pitch-black house. _'I really do hate this.'_


	2. Better Run, Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young boy get out of my mind.  
> My love for you is way out of line.  
> Better run, boy.  
> You're much too young, boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Young Girl" by Gary Puckett

               Gerard walked further into the house, his hands out so he wouldn't run into anything. "Uh? Hello? Anyone home?"

               Suddenly, the room was flooded with light as more than a dozen people popped up and shouted. "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Gerard!"

               Gerard stepped back, feigning shock. "A surprise party? For me? You shouldn't have!" He said, pretending to be genuinely surprised. He'd known about the party for weeks. How could he not have? It was planned right under his nose and none of his roommates were _that_ sneaky.

               "Goddammit! He knew!" Ray shouted from the other side of the room.

               "No, I didn't I swear!"

               "Whatever, let's have cake!" Bob said, laughing. Immediately, everyone in the house flooded into the kitchen, leaving Gerard alone in the living room.

               Gerard sighed and dropped his coat and bag on the floor before following the herd towards the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, looking for the one person who didn't make him want to blow his brains out.

               Before he could even ask where his friend was, Gerard was caught in a tight hug. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the familiar small frame of his dearest companion. "Couldn't wait to get say happy birthday before you indulged yourself in cake, huh? I see how it is."

               "O-oh, shut up! Y-you know I can't c-control myself around chocolate!"

               "Yeah, well, you've got some of that chocolate on your face. What are you, five years old?" Gerard teased as he licked some icing off of his friend's face.

               "G-Gerard! T-that's sick!"

               "Oh, Christ, grow up, Frank! You do that nasty shit to me all the time!"

               "B-but you're not a-allowed to do that to me! I-I guess I'll let it s-slide since it's y-your birthday," Frank said, squeezing Gerard once before letting him go.

               "Oh, you're too kind. Happy birthday to me," Gerard retorted, rolling his eyes.

               Suddenly, Gerard felt a cold, gooey substance on his chin. When he wasn't looking, Frank had grabbed some cake and smeared it all over Gerard's face. The teen was laughing uncontrollably as he watched his friend struggle with wiping off the sticky food.

               "Fucking teenagers," Gerard mumbled as he finally got himself cleaned off. With some leftover cake he had on his hands, he wiped a finger on the tip of Frank's nose, covering it in chocolate. He stuck out his tongue childishly. "But I can play that game too. It hasn't been _too_ long since I was a teen too," he said, gently pushing Frank's shoulder. "Plus, you'll be an adult soon enough, punk."

               Frank scrunched up his nose and wiped the chocolate off. "Y-yeah, but I still have t-time to play, y-you're all done!"

               Gerard rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm physically an adult doesn't mean I'm not still mentally sixteen," he answered before looking around the room. "So, how much of this was your idea?"

               "O-only all of it," Frank said, laughing.

               Gerard tried to look serious, but couldn't hold back his smile. He fought to keep his composure and not become soft like he would when it was only him and Frank. He didn't want anyone to see; they'd figure it out somehow. The last thing he wanted was the others teasing or pressuring him about his feelings towards Frank.

               "D-do you like it?" Frank asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the whole thing.

               Gerard blinked, caught off-guard by the question. His gaze failed him and softened just a little when he replied; "Of course. Only you would be able to think of something this sweet." Realizing he was beginning to lose his protective cover of emotion, he wiped off some cake from the sleeve he rubbed some of the desert on with his finger and poked Frank on the lips, leaving a dab of chocolate. "Literally," he added, grinning.

               Frank licked the chocolate off his lips and laughed. "Y-you're so cheesy, ya know t-that?"

               Gerard shrugged. "Better cheesy than dry," he pointed out. "At least I _have_ a sense of humor." He smiled wider. "Can I have some cake now? Or did you eat my piece?"

You: Frank licked the chocolate off his lips and laughed. "Y-you're so cheesy, ya know t-that?"

               "I-I think Ray saved you some," Frank said before running into the kitchen only to return a moment later with a huge piece of chocolate cake with red icing on it. "H-here."

               Gerard smiled and took the cake. "Grab two forks; I don't think I can finish it all myself," he told Frank with a humorous glint in his eyes.

               Frank sighed and went to get the forks. When he came back, he handed one to Gerard and grimaced. "I-I'm not your slave, y-you know."

               Gerard rolled his eyes. "Oh, be quiet; you're gonna get cake in return," he answered before walking over to a beaten up couch they'd found on the curb a few years back. He waved Frank over and patted the space next to him.

               Frank surrendered and sat next to Gerard before digging into the cake, unable to resist.

               Gerard laughed quietly; he didn't really mind. "Are the others gonna come in here, or do we have this room to ourselves right now?" he asked as he took a bite of the quickly disappearing chocolate cake.

               "T-they are setting up a s-surprise," Frank said around a mouthful of cake.

               Gerard raised an eyebrow. "A surprise?" he echoed, sincerely taken off guard. _'I thought this **was** the surprise,'_ he thought.

               "Mhmm, y-you'll see."

               Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he huffed. "But how long do you think it'll take them?"

               "T-they'll come get us w-when they're done. W-what's your rush?"

               Gerard shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just curious," he replied, pressing himself close to Frank like he usually would. "Why are you always so comfortably warm?" he asked, his gaze softening.

               "I-it's because I'm s-so hot," Frank said, laughing.

               Gerard rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, you're a real lady killer," he replied, shaking his head with a smile. He took another small bite of the cake. "How long did all of this take you?"

               "N-not too long. Ray h-helped."

               Right as Frank finished his sentence, Jamia came into the room in a nicely fitted black dress, the nicest thing she owned. "Okay, guys, it's ready. Come on out," she said before hurrying out into the backyard.

               Gerard jumped, not expecting Jamia to pop in, and sighed. "Leave the cake on the table;" he told Frank. "You can finish it off when we get back, okay?"

               Frank nodded and set the cake on the wobbly side table before standing up and grabbing Gerard's hand, leading him to the backyard. There were lights strung along the trees and blankets were sitting on the lawn, all facing towards a large portable screen. "S-see what it is?"

               Gerard blinked. "But... how did you guys-" He looked around, then back at Frank. "How did you guys manage this?"

               "I-I know a guy w-who knows a guy," Frank said, laughing. "C-come on." He led Gerard to the only blanket open, near the back. "W-we're gonna watch R-return Of The Jedi."

               Gerard smiled softly. "You didn't have to do all this," he murmured as he sat down and waited for Frank to join him.

               Frank sat next to Gerard and smiled. "Y-yeah I did. Y-you do a lot f-for me," he said.

               Ray got up from his spot and started the movie. Frank couldn't help his excitement at seeing the familiar rolling credits Star Wars is so famous for.

               Gerard felt himself blush slightly when Frank said that, glad to see the younger distracted by the movie. He watched as well, but was somewhat distracted by his thoughts and emotions, trying to subdue them so he could enjoy the movie. But as hard as he tried, his mind kept prodding at him, to do something, _say_ something. It was dark by now, so no one would see -- he had the chance. _'But I can't,'_ he argued with himself. _'I just... **can't**.'_

               Frank was too immersed in the movie to notice Gerard's inner struggle. But once the Rancor popped on the screen, the teen jumped back in fright. _'I can't believe this thing **still** scares me. Holy shit, look at it though!'_

               Frank's sudden movement snapped Gerard out of his mental battle, and he turned to look at the teen, noticing his terrified look. _'Here's a chance,'_ his thoughts chimed. _'Take it!'_ Gerard swallowed nervously and scooted closer, putting an arm around Frank's shoulders. "It's okay," he murmured quietly, unable to tear his eyes from Frank.

               "I-I know, I just...t-this part still gets t-to me," Frank explained, feeling foolish.

               Gerard scooted a little closer. "No, I meant it's okay to be scared," he whispered. "I know how it feels -- there's some movies where the same thing will scare me every single time."

               "R-really?" Frank asked as he leaned against Gerard to get more comfortable.

               Gerard felt his heart flutter when Frank pressed closer. "Mm hm," he answered. "You know the movie Indiana Jones And The Last Crusade? When that one guy's face melts off... it just gives me shivers. I can never keep my eyes on the screen -- I always end up looking away."

               Frank couldn't help but laugh; Gerard always seemed so strong to him and the fact that he got scared by a movie seemed like the funniest thing in the world.

               Gerard gave him a look of warning. "C'mon now, that's not fair," he murmured, pretending to pout. "I was trying to comfort you, not embarrass myself."

               "A-aww," Frank said, trying to stop laughing. "I-it's okay, Gee. I-I still think y-you're cool."

               Gerard laughed quietly. "I'm glad someone thinks I'm cool," he answered jokingly. He leaned against Frank, becoming increasingly comfortable next to him.

               "Y-you're the c-cat's pajamas," Frank said before turning his attention back to the screen, the movie once again pulling him in.

               Gerard laughed at the comment and rested against Frank, his arm still around the teen's shoulders. He closed his eyes, taking in the moment.

               After a particularly exciting scene, Frank looked over at Gerard to say something and noticed his eyes were closed. "H-hey," he whispered, nudging him gently. "W-why aren't y-you watching?"

               Gerard's eyes shot open, feeling his face starting to burn. "I was just... enjoying the nice night air," he answered. "It's really nice out tonight."

               Frank raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "B-but you should w-watch the movie; i-it's your birthday p-present."

               Gerard swallowed. "Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted tonight," he mumbled and pressed closer, looking back up at the screen.

               "W-why?" Frank asked, becoming worried.

               "Nothing big," Gerard answered. "I just seem to have had trouble concentrating all day. I'm probably just tired."

               "O-oh, well, y-you can sleep after the m-movie, okay?"

               Gerard nodded slowly. "I guess so," he whispered back.

               By the time the movie was over, Frank was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He'd woken up early to set up everything and wore himself out by being too excited. While everyone started to clean up, he was having issues even standing.

               Gerard noticed how worn out Frank seemed, and when he was close enough, he put a hand on the teen's shoulder to get his attention. "C'mon," he said. "Come inside and rest; you deserve it."

               Frank nodded and slowly made his way into the house, taking extra care not to trip over his own feet. Once he made it inside, he collapsed on the nearest make-shift bed, not bothering to take off his shoes or jacket.

               Gerard sighed, feeling bad for the boy. He lowered himself down to his knees and untied Frank's shoes and slipped them off, setting them to the side. He shifted Frank's shoulder a little. "You still awake?" he whispered.

               "B-barely. Wh-why?" Frank asked, half-asleep.

               Gerard tugged on Frank's jacket. "I need to get this off you."

               Frank groaned in annoyance and shrugged off his jacket his shoulders.

               Gerard got Frank's jacket off the rest of the way and sat it by his shoes. "Do you want me to do anything for you?" he asked.

               "S-stay with me t-till I fall asleep," Frank mumbled.

               Gerard blinked and nodded slowly, laying down next to Frank and looking at him. "Anything else?" he asked in a whisper.

               "N-no," Frank said barely loud enough for Gerard to hear. Without warning, he closed his eyes and scooted as close as he could to Gerard.

               Gerard blushed heavily, letting his eyelids close, immediately taking in the feeling of Frank's body heat. His muscles eased, and he felt completely relaxed. _'I'll stay awake until he falls asleep,'_ he thought. _'I won't fall asleep here.'_

               Frank didn't fight sleep any longer and in a matter of seconds, he was completely passed out. Even though Gerard kept telling himself he wouldn't fall asleep next to Frank, before he knew it, his thoughts blurred and he passed out a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are probably asking "How the FUCK is Frank alive?????????" Well, it'll all be explained soon, I promise. He didn't rise from the dead or anything. Please review! I have huge plans for this story and I think you'll like it.


End file.
